Past, Present, Future
by ketchummaple
Summary: Why did Ash leave? What happens when Ash is invited into a tournament? Who will Ash marry?Advanceshipping satoharu AAMayL ASHxMAY
1. The reason of disappearance

**Past, Present, Future **

**Chap.1: The Reason of Disappearance **

The 19 year old raven-haired boy named Ash Ketchum was waiting for his girlfriend outside the stage of the Grand Festival.

"Congratulations May!" Ash said while walking to her.

"Thanks Ash" The girl replied.

"So what are you doing after this, now that you've achieve you goal?"

"Well I think we should head to the Pokemon center and get our stuff because my Dad is having a party at the house, and he's inviting Dawn, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracy!"

"Sure why not" The young man said walking to the Pokemon center .

**At the house**

"Mom we are ho-" May said but was suddenly stopped by the yells.

"SURPRISE!" The family and friends shouted

Ash and May were very surprised but snapped out of it when Dawn came rushing towards them and hugging them.

"Congratulations May!" Dawn said while hugging.

"Thanks" The winner replied.

Then they all started eating and asking Ash and May about what they were doing until the doorbell rang, May answered it and she was very surprised that it was Drew.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May said curiously.

"Here's to my girlfriend!" Drew joked around while leaning in to kiss her.

When they broke off, the group was very surprised especially Ash who was at May's side. They all looked at Drew but Ash still looked at May. He _**strengthened**_ his fists very hard and walked away.

"Ash, please, I can explain what happened!"May said trying to stop him.

"Explain what May! This already happened twice, and I forgave you but not this time!" Ash shouted at her. "I was still having a hard time forgetting that my mother died May! And then this happened, how could you do this May!" Ash waited for a reply but there was none. He then walked to the table.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Maple but I have to go" Ash said politely. Then he took his bag from May's room and walked out of the house.

"Where are you going? You don't have a place to stay!" May shouted at him.

"Thank you for reminding that I have no mother and no house!" Ash shouted back angrily then he left and went to the woods.

**In the house**

"What's his problem?" Drew asked May while she was crying.

"Get out Drew!" May screamed at him and walked to the dining room.

Everyone looked at her silently "Why did you do that May?" Norman said.

"I'm sorry dad" she replied slowly.

"Don't say you're sorry to me. Say it to Ash. He doesn't even have a home, that's why he stayed here and now you made him go. He was very desperate and now he doesn't even want to come back."

**Four months later**

Four months has passed and they were still looking for him until a doorbell rang at the Oaks lab

"A-Ash? Is it really you? We have been looking for you since you left. They will be shocked when I tel-." Then Professor Oak was stopped by Ash."I am not here to go back, I am here to get all my Pokemons because I am going to travel alone now. Give this to May tell all of them I said hi." Then he walked away with all of his Pokemon behind him.

After a while they got back and the professor gave May the letter Ash told him to give, and in the letter was

_Dear May,_

_I know I left without saying goodbye but you_ _destroyed my life twic._

_But I forgive you. Now please take care and spend time with Drew._

_Good luck with your journey, win more contests, and make new friends._

_Please forget about what happened and I'm also sorry for_ _leaving you._

_Live a happy life and don't worry about me because I'm going to be fine._

_ One day we will meet again, eventually. _

_Please forgive me for what I have done too you._

_Love Ash_

May cried, but for once she was happy after four months because she knew she was going to meet Ash someday. She made a promise to never stop looking for him.

**That was a little short but it was my first one so please R&R. Thanks! **


	2. Road to the tournament

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chap.2: Road to the tournament**

After 5 years of the disappearance of Ash, a 24 year old man who was wearing a black cloak and had his hood on was standing on a hill. He saw his Pidgeot bringing a letter, then the giant bird Pokemon landed on the ground. He took the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Ketchum _

_We have heard that you were 12 when you beat the battle frontier, so we were very impressed _

_and it would be and honor if you join the T.C.T (Top Champions Tournament). If you have received this please go to the nearest Pokemon center and register if you wish. If you do, the Tournament will be held at the Hoenn reigon in the Island of Rihomme, the boat will leave at 5:pm at Thursday June 13 at the Petalburg city._

_Scott_

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his furry friend.

"Pika pi!" The yellow mouse responded.

"So let's get going" His trainer said while walking to the city.

**Somewhere in Kanto **

Max Maple the younger brother of May Maple was sent the same letter and with his sister, Dawn, Gary, Misty, Tracy and Brock they agreed and headed to their home town Petalburg city.

**Back to Ash**

He was walking on the way to the center when he heard a voice scream in pain he ignored it because he thought it was his imagination but he heard it again.

"Owww! Anyone help please help!" A girl screamed.

Luckily Ash was nearby so he rushed to help the innocent girl.

"What happened I fell from the hill and hurt my leg! Please help!"

"Okay just be careful next time." The trainer responded carrying her to the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you help this girl?" He asked.

"Yes but it will take a while." The nurse said.

"Thank you, and can you sign me in the T.C.T my name is Ash Ketchum ." Ash handed the note so there's proof.

"So you're the Ash Ketchum that defeated the Battle frontier at 12 years old, very impressive but I thought you disappeared?" A man said.

"Yes I am, but you can't tell anyone okay?" Ash told them.

Nurse Joy nodded and the man said.

"Might I know who you are and how you knew?" Ash looked at the man.

"I'm Takuto and I am also entering the tournament" Takuto replied "You Ash Ketchum were in the news and TV."

'So they did report it' He thought he snapped out of the daydreaming when the nurse told him that the kid was fine then the kid rushed to him.

"Thank you Mr. Ash" the kid sighed."Umm I can't find my mommy and daddy." then she looked around.

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Ash asked the 9 year old girl.

"I…I don't really remember."

Ash was shocked when he heard that. "Nurse Joy could the kid stay here until the parents return?"

"Why yes mind I ask what your name is?" Nurse Joy knelt at the kid.

"I'm Sarah Warn." The girl responded. "But I want to go with Ash"

Ash looked at Nurse Joy."Okay but try to keep up when we travel."Then Ash looked at Nurse Joy."Can you contact me when the parents arrive?"Ash said giving her his number.

Then they had dinner and walked to the ship to Rihomme.

**Thanks and remember R&R!**


	3. Seeing the forgotten

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chap.3: First battle in days, First seen in years**

Ash and Sarah were walking to the hotel to book a room, but they were stopped by a crowd outside the hotel because, they knew that the challengers are very famous, when they got in they saw Wallace, the champion of Jhoto, Lance the dragon master, Takuto etc.

It was the first round and Ash was the first player to fight against Steven, Ash was hoping that May and the others weren't watching, luckily they were watching Max's fight.

"So you are Ash Ketchum the one who disappeared?" Steven asked.

"Yes. "He said but he was focusing on the battle.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle are both sides ready?" The referee asked.

Both nodded and took their pokeballs.

"Let the battle begin" The referee shouted.

"Arcanine, get ready."Steven said.

"Glailie, I choose you!"Ash shouted.

"Arcananine Flame wheel!"

"Glalie,quick attack!"

Both of the moves collided but Arcanine overpowered Glalie, but it didn't even gave a scratch to Glalie.

"Glalie, ice beam!"Ash commanded.

"Arcanine ,dodge it!"

Arcanine tried to dodge but it got hit and fainted, the crowd was shocked but Ash ignored it.

"Arcanine return,you did great Arcanine."

"You're good but not that good,Rhydon get ready!" Steven growled. "Use hyperbeam!"

"Glalie harden and, use icy wind below hyperbeam!" Ash said.

The hyper beam hit Glalie but it didn't do much damage, Rhydon got hit and at his feet now he can't move.

"Glalie use giga impact!"Ash said grinning at Steven.

Rhydon fainted aswell now Steven was gritting his teeth.

"Okay , Bastoise, get ready!"Steven said.

"Glalie, use zen headbut."

"Blastoise hydro pump then water pulse!"

"Glalie head straight for the hydro pump." Ash said "Now ice beam!"

The hydro pump froze.

"Glalie use double team."

The water pulse wiped out all Glalies.

"Hah! Looks whose loosing now."Steven laughed at Ash until he saw Ash grinning at him and his Blastoise defeated.

"Blastoise is unable to battle the winner is Glalie and Ash of pallet town." The referee Said.

The crowd was surprised to see Ash winning and they cheered for him even after leaving the stadium, then he got greeted by Sarah.

"Hey Ash, good job!"

"Thanks Sarah." Ash said looking at the screen 'Seems like Paul defeated Max and I'm his next opponent.' He thought to himself.

**The next day**

"Ash if May and the gang were here should I tell them what happened?" Sarah asked.

"None or them should know what happened to me." He replied.

**At the battle**

At the stands Max, May, Brock, Dawn, Misty, Gary and Tracy were talking about how strong Paul was until the referee started to speak.

"From the red corner is Paul Shinji from Sinnoh." The referee informed. "And now from the green corner is Ash Ketchum from the Kanto region!"

"Umm… did I just here the referee say Ash Ketchum?" Max Asked.

"Y-Yes." May said."I-I thought he was g-gone."

**THANKS PLEASE R&R ALWAYS!**


	4. Reunions

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chap.4: Reunions**

_Paul's version._

"And now for the green corner is Ash Ketchum from the Kanto region."

When Paul heard that he felt something, something that was gone until he stepped in the field, it was Fear, he feared that he will lose again.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle, are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

Both nodded and took their Pokeballs out.

"Begin battle!" The referee informed them.

For once Paul hesitated to take his Pokemon out.

"What's wrong Paul scared of me!" Ash yelled.

"No!" Paul replied angrily. "Ursaring stand by for battle!"

"Hmm him again well time to start, Pidgeot I choose you."

"Ursaring meteor mash." Paul said wasting no time.

"Pidgeot double team."Ash replied.

While Ursaring was charging, there were almost 20 Pidgeots, Ursaring and Paul hesitated.

"Hit the one on the left!"Paul screamed at his Pokemon when he found out that it was a decoy he got angry."Use hyper beam on each one!"

Ursaring was getting weaker and weaker until he defeated all.

"Pidgeot aerial ace! "Ash said quickly.

When the smoke cleared they saw Pidgeot flapping its wings and Ursaring on the floor.

"Ursaring return!" Paul commanded. "Honchcrow, stand by for batte!"

"Honchcrow aerial ace!"

"You too Pidgeot."

Both attacked but still Pauls Pokemon were no match for Ash's,Pidgeot sat on the ground while Honchcrow fainted.

"Honchcrow return! Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul growled angrily.

"Magmortar fire ball bazooka!"

"Dodge it."Ash commanded. "Come on Paul is that all you've got, I expected more from you."

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled at Ash.

"Okay sheesh I was only teasing, but if you want it that badly okay, Pidgeot hyper beam!" Ash said.

"Mamortar overheat."

Both of their moves collided but Magmortar's move was overpowered by hyper beam and the damage was very powerful which made Magmortar faint.

"Magmortar is unable to battle Pidgeot and Ash Ketchum are the winner!"

May and the group were very surprised of Ash's battle, and went down to meet him.

"Ash! Ash!" Misty said.

Then a small girl approached them "Um…. excuse me are your names Max, May, Dawn, Misty, Tracy, Brock and Gary?"

"Yes why?" Dawn asked.

"Ash is expecting you, come on I will lead you to him." The girl replied.

**With Ash**

"Ash is that you?" Max said walking closer, then he hugged him Ash was shocked but he also embraced him. "It is you Ash." Max said as he walked away from him.

Dawn walked towards him and also hugged him when they broke off she slapped Ash

"What was that for?" Ash asked while feeling the slap on his cheek, Misty walked close to him hugged him and also slapped him on the same cheek. "For Mews sake what was that for?"

"For leaving us!" Misty said, Then May walked to him "Is that really you Ash?" She asked.

"Yes it is me May."Ash replied with a warming smile. May hugged him like she wouldn't let go, Ash also hugged her. "I missed you May!" When they broke off they went to the Hotel.

"So Ash we saw your battle a while ago, you've grown really strong!" Gary complimented him.

"Thanks."Ash said while reading the menu for the dinner.

**After dinner**

"I think I'm going for a walk." May said.

"Can I join you?" Ash asked.

"Why not." She replied.

**Small chapter but R&R!**


	5. Back together again

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chap.5: Back together and Cynthia?**

"Hey Ash?" May asked while walking.

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"I….I just want to say I'm sorry for what I've done to you a long time ago."

"May, you don't have to apologize I already forgave you." He said smiling.

"But why I can't understand why did you forgive me easily?"

"Because I love you and I still do." He said.

There was a silent moment because May didn't know what to say, and when Ash was almost going to continue walking she stopped him and kissed him when they broke off Ash was shocked.

"I love you too." May said happily.

Then they walked to the park.

**At the hotel**

"I bet they are getting back together." Brock said.

"I don't think so." Gary replied smiling at Brock.

"Wanna bet?" Brock asked with a teasing voice.

"Sure, if I win you will wear your boxers for a day." Gary answered.

"Okay, and you will wear a pink dress at the ball when the tournament, deal?"

"Deal!"

"So Sarah, why did you follow Ash here?" Dawn asked.

"Because I can't find my mom and dad and, he saved me when I fell from a hill." The little girl replied. "Hey is that Ash and May holding hands?"

"Hahaha you're wrong Gary I told you! I told you! Hahahah! " Brock exclaimed.

"Okay, okay you win." Gary said with a sigh.

"Hey what happened to you two?" Dawn asked. "Oh and Ash Nurse Joy is calling you."

"May will explain, and got to go!" Ash said hurrying.

"What's his problem?"

"Who knows but any way while we were walking I etc." _(I don't want to write in detail.)_

**With Ash**

"What is it Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"The Warn family is coming over to pick up Sarah." She said.

"Okay thanks, I'll tell her." Ash answered while walking away.

After May explained to the group Ash walked up to Sarah and said."Hey Sarah nurse joy told me your parents are coming here to pick you up."

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Are those your parents Sarah?" May asked.

"Yup." The kid replied while running to her parents and hugging them.

"Which one of you is named Ash Ketchum?" Sarah's mother asked the group.

"I am." Ash said standing up.

"Thank you!" The mom and dad said. "We were on a vacation, when my cousin Jake said that Sarah was missing then, Nurse Joy called us and told us that Sarah was here so we rushed and took the first ship here. And that's how it happened. And thank you again if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." The parents told him.

"Yes there's one thing."

"What is it?" They asked.

"Never leave Sarah again she might be more scared if it happened again." Ash whispered to the parents, they nodded and took Sarah, and went.

"So now what?" Ash asked. "And what happened to Brock?"

Ash saw Brock laughing at Gary.

"Hey Ash I saw your next opponent and you might freak about it!" Max said.

"Who is it?" Ash responded.

"It's Cynthia."

"Really?" Ash said with a curious look at Max. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, why would Ash be afraid of her?" May said walking out from the bathroom and standing by Ash's side, then Ash kissed May's forehead.

"Come on get a room." Max said disgustingly.

"What?" The couple said.

"Well it's time to get some sleep Ash. You have a big day tomorrow." May said while they were walking to her room.

"Okay. Goodnight May." Ash replied with a kiss on her cheek. Then they both said their goodnights and slept.

**Thanks again and R&R!**


	6. The battle and the Day off

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chap.5: Battle and the day off**

**Next morning**

7:30 am. Ash just woke up. Took a bath and went outside then he heard a door opening and saw that it was May.

"Good morning May!" Ash said to the girl.

"Good morning!" The girl replied with a kiss on his cheek."Hey Ash, No offence. But why did you wake up very early."

"I am always early May. How about you why are you so early?" He asked as he put his arm around her neck.

"I couldn't sleep. And shall we eat breakfast?" She said as she also wrapped her arms on his waist.

"Sure!"

**Two hours later**

"Hey there you two are!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We were just talking about you guys." May exclaimed back.

"Okay. So Ash, when will the battle start against you and Cynthia?" Max asked.

"In about 45 minutes Max." He replied at the young trainer.

"Well, you should get going cause of the people there." Max responded, while fixing his glasses.

"Oh yeah, I forgot see ya guys!" Ash said as he walked out and gave a peck at May's cheek.

**At the battle**

_(I skipped the introducing part)_

"This will be a 3 on 3 tag battle are both trainers ready?" The referee asked the nodded and took out their pokeballs. "Begin battle."

"Garchomp, Spiritomb and Milotic, Battle position!" Cynthia shouted.

"Charizard, Blastoise and Venosaur, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Whoah when did Ash get all three starters?" Max asked Brock.

"He got it when we were at Kanto. But I didn't think that Squirtle and Bulbasaur would evolve." Brock explained.

"Wow!"

"Okay, Garchomp rock tomb on Charizard. Sprirtomb shadow ball on Blastoise, and Milotic use ice beam on Venosaur!" Cynthia said.

"Venosaur Frenzy plant to protect them." Ash commanded. "Now Blastoise ice beam on Garchomp then, Charizard dragon breath on Spritomb!"

The attacks collided but was stopped by frenzy plant. And the Ice beam caught Garchomp off guarded and froze it's wings. And spiritomb got the critical hit of dragon breath.

"Okay use hyper Spiritomb, on Venosaur. Milotic use hydro pump on Charizard."

"Not so fast. Charizard dodge the ice beam and use Overheat on the water. Venosaur solar beam when Milotic gets out. Then Blastoise hydro pump on Spiritomb."

Sprirtomb's hyper beam dealt with Blastoise's hydro pump but it was easily overpowered by and with that hit. It made Spiritomb faint. The overheat of Charizard forced Milotic out of the water. And at that time the solar beam got fully powered and hit Milotic which also made it faint.

'Ash has gotten stronger than I thought, very strong. He defeated both of my Pokemons with less than 3 minutes' Cynthia thought. Cynthia snapped out of it when ash made his final move.

"Venosaur use solar beam once more!" Ash commanded.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum of pallet town!" The referee said in a strong voice. "Ash Ketchum will now advance to the final match of the tournament. When the crowd heard that, they were shock. Even Ash's friends were shocked. Then the crowd went wild. After the battle Ash was headed to the hotel, but was chased by fans, on his way in. When he finally got in he was greeted by a huge hug from May.

"Congratulations Ash." May said.

"Thanks May!" Ash replied with a warming smile.

"Since you are now going to the finals. Can we have a day at the beach?" May asked.

'Oh no she's using her puppy dog eyes.' Ash thought. "Alright we could I guess."

"Yay!" May exclaimed. "But wait. When was the last time you went to the beach?"

"Well to be honest I think last year when I trained." He replied at the girl.

"Oh that's okay that's no big problem." She assured him.

**Next day**

"Come on boys we'll be late." Dawn yelled at them.

"Coming, coming, sheesh!" Gary said. "We're already there we just need to find a spot."

_After changing to their swimwear_

"Boys!" May shouted at them.

"Coming, Max how can you live with her?" Ash whispered at him.

"What was that?" May asked him angrily.

"Nothing, nothing." Ash assured her while kissing her cheek. "Are you going swimming?" Ash looked at her with curiosity.

"Nope." She said while looking at him.

"What? But you were the one who asked us to go swimming!"

"Nope I asked you if we could go to the beach."

"Very well." Ash replied while getting ready to splash water at her.

"Don't you dare Ash Ket-" May then got splashed by Ash before she could finish her sentence. "Get back here you freak!" May screamed at him, while trying to catch him.

Ash was going to dodge her by swimming but he got caught. And she tried to drown him by pushing him under water. When she finished she was going back to shore, she got pulled and dragged to deeper water and Ash tickled her until she couldn't breathe, so he carried her out of the water and threw her back in the water. When she finally got back to the shore she coughed water, then she just fell and lay still on the sand. Ash ran to her and tried to push her chest.

"May! May!" Ash shouted.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" May laughed at him. And Ash was sitting banging his head on his palm.

"Okay I admit it. It was quite fun." Ash said. "Now it's time to go back to the hotel."

"Okay I did have a great time."

**At the hotel**

"Hey guys." Dawn said. "What took you so long at the beach?"

"Well, let's just say that I made Ash a laughing stock." May said as she took the seat beside Ash.

"Okay, so as we all know Ash is going to the finals and do you know who you're up against?" Max asked Ash.

"Who?" He replied.

"Takuto." Max said. Ash was silent for a while. "He also took down Wallace the Champion, Lance the dragon master and Blue the champion of Kanto, but he beat all using only one Pokemon….Darkrai!"

Ash was surprised to know that the trainer he met was a legendary Pokemon user.

"Seems like you'll have to use all of your best Pokemons." Brock suggested.

"Okay, but now I have to sleep, good night guys, night May."Ash said as he kissed her.

"Night." May replied and also kissed him.

" Eww get a room!" Dawn shouted at them.

"Ahhh shut up Dawn. I already have a room." He shouted back while he walked to his room.

"Well we better get some sleep since Gary is gonna buy a pink dress." Brock said laughing at him.

**THANKS R&R!**


End file.
